TEGAR
by Talk Kantha
Summary: IT'S YUNJAE FANFICT ! One shoot! i made this for Cho Sungkyu and all :D/"Pernikahan ku dengan mu bukan main-main." /"Aku akan menikahi Go Ahra karena dia mengandung anak ku/6 tahun pernikahan yang ia jaga dengan penuh cinta walau tanpa kehadiran buah hati. /Tapi tangan itu... Jemari itu...Bibir itu... Bukan miliknya lagi. Raga itu telah mengkhianatinya.../ KANTHA PRESENT!


**WARNING ! NO BASHING NO FLAMING ****, I'M HOMIN SHIPPER-YUNJAE SHIPPER. ****PLEASE HATERS-PLEASE GO AWAY ! DONT READ IF YOU HATE THIS PAIRING MINNA CHAN~**

**TALK MORE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TEGAR**

**.**

**Rate : T – T+ maybe M (If i can write ok? Masih belum kuat iman untuk menjurus ke M)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Themselves**

**.**

**IT'S YUNJAE STORY!**

**.**

**AND THIS STORY IS MINE !**

**^^ENJOY^^**

.

.

.

.

Now Playing : Marsya-Tegar

.

.

Sebuah kue, tujuh pasang lilin, dan sekotak hadiah.

Jaejong tak pernah menyangka, dimana mereka seharusnya tertawa bersama... Jaejong malah menerima kenyataan yang pahit.

"Ceraikan aku."

Satu kalimat itu akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Jaejong. Perih... Bagaimana perasaan mu seandainya suami yang kau cintai berniat menikah lagi? Dengan atau tanpa izin mu?

"Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu." Yunho berujar tegas.

"Kau tak mengerti." Jaejong berusaha menahan emosinya. Sungguh apa yang ada di benak Yunho ia tak mengerti sedikit pun...

"Pernikahan ku dengan mu bukan main-main." Yunho menatap Jaejong.

Jaejong berdecak kesal.

"Aku akan menikahi Go Ahra karena dia mengandung anak ku." Yunho berdiri meninggalkan Jaejong sendiri diruang tamu.

Jaejong tersendu mengingat kenyataan pahit yang selalu dia sangkal...

... Jaejong mandul.

6 tahun pernikahan yang ia jaga dengan penuh cinta walau tanpa kehadiran buah hati. Tetap berusaha menanti dan berdoa pada tuhan... selalu bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang memberikannya suami sebaik Jung Yunho yang menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Yunho yang selalu mengatakan pernikahan mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Yunho yang selalu mengatakan akan setia sampai akhir hayat mereka.

Yunho yang selalu mengatakan mencintainya dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan seorang Jaejong.

Yunho yang selalu dan selalu memberikan cinta pada Jaejong walau keluarga besarnya menuntut seorang cucu untuk penerus perusahaan Jung Company.

Yunho yang mengatakan tidak akan ada siapapun lagi dipernikahan mereka.

Hanya Yunho,Jaejong,dan anak mereka...walau itu tak mungkin. Yunho selalu menghiburnya... dan selalu berusaha untuk mempunyai seorang anak...

Yunho yang selalu marah padanya jika Ummanya menyarankan untuk mencari istri lagi.

Tapi pada akhirnya, di ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke 7, Yunho mengkhianati semuanya...

**~TALK MORE~**

Gedung resepsi. Mertuanya yang tersenyum bahagia. Sepasang pengantin yang menyapa tamu-tamu penting Jung Company. Jung Ahra yang bersinar dengan gaun pengantinnya. Jung Yunho yang mengobrol dengan relasi bisnisnya. Para tamu undangan yang berdecak kagum dan ikut bahagia. Hanya Jaejong... Hanya Jaejong yang merasa sedih dan hancur...

**~TALK MORE~**

"Aaaah...Yunhhh..."

"AAAKH! Aaaaah...Yun..Hhh!"

Haruskah mereka mendesah sekeras itu? Tak sadarkah mereka, ada seorang Yeoja yang meringkuk dikasur dengan air matanya yang menganak sungai? Mengapa mereka tak menghabiskan malam pertama mereka dihotel atau dimana saja? Jangan seperti ini... mengapa mereka malah menghabiskan malam pertama mereka dirumah Yunho dan Jaejong? Tepat disamping kamar Jaejong dan Yunho pula...

'Ya Tuhan...Bunuh saja aku, aku tak sanggup berbagi suami dengan yeoja lain,ya Tuhan...'

Jaejong menggigit bantal keras, berusaha menahan isakannya.

'Ya Tuhan, kuatkan aku...'

Jaejong menutup kedua telinganya.

'Ya Tuhan...'

Jaejong terus berdoa didalam hati. Berusaha mengabaikan desahan yang mengganggu dan mengiris-iris hatinya itu... malam itu adalah malam terpanjang untuk seorang Jaejong.

**~TALK MORE~**

**(Now Playing : Midnight Caller (ft. Clare Maguire))**

Pukul 2 pagi dan desahan itu berhenti. Tapi Jaejong tak bisa memenjamkan matanya. Mata Jaejong bengkak,hidung dan wajahnya merah. Benar-benar menyedihkan... jaejong lelah menangis. Dia tak akan menangis lagi karena memang air matanya sudah habis. Tubuhnya terasa tak berjiwa lagi. Kepalanya pusing terlalu banyak menangis...

TOK-TOK-TOK

Siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya?

TOK-TOK-TOK

Jaejong berusaha bangun walau dengan terhuyung-huyung pusing.

"Yunnie..." Jaejong kaget melihat Yunho berdiri di depan nya. Jaejong dengan jelas mencium aroma percintaan yang menyengat dari tubuh Yunho. Ya Tuhan... mendengar suara mereka bercinta saja Jaejong sudah ingin mati, sekarang dia malah melihat Yunho dan mencium dengan jelas aroma habis bercinta. Apa lagi Yunho hanya mengenakan boxernya.

BRAK!

"BooJae..." Jaejong berusaha menutup pintu kamarnya. Sakit! Sakit! Jaejong memegang dadanya dan tetap berusaha menutup pintu kamarnya yang ditahan Yunho.

"BooJae aku ingin masuk..." Yunho berkata lemah. Hati Yunho sakit dan miris saat melihat keadaan BooJaenya.

"U-untuk apa kau kesini?!" Jaejong mendengar suaranya sendiri yang terdengar menyedihkan. Suaranya yang bergetar,parau karena banyak menangis dan terisak. Jaejong kembali menangis. Padahal Jae fikir air matanya sudah habis tadi.

"Boo.." Yunho mendengar suara Istrinya itu, dan ia tau Jaejong menangis lagi. Yunho merasa hatinya di cubit saat melihat wajah istrinya tadi. Dan sekarang? Yunho merasa dia adalah orang terburuk didunia. Membiarkan perempuan yang sangat ia cintai menderita.

Dengan sedikit tenaga,Yunho berhasil masuk dan menutup pintu kamar Jae. Jaejong terkurung diantara kedua tangan Yunho. Jaejong ingin sekali mendorong Yunho menjauh darinya. Tapi dia sudah terlalu lemah...

Yunho membelai pipi Jaejong penuh kasih... Yunho menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir itu dengan penuh cinta... Yunho ingin Jaejong mengerti. Yunho hanya mencintai BooJaenya...

Jaejong ingin sekali berhenti menangis... tapi saat yunho membelai wajahnya, lubang di hati Jaejong semakin dalam dan membentuk jurang...

Tangan itu...

Tangan itu telah menyentuh perempuan lain.

Jemari itu...

"Jangan sentuh aku." Jaejong memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Yunho yang terluka.

"Boo...maafkan aku." Yunho menangis. Jaejongnya bahkan tak mau disentuh lagi olehnya. Jaejong menggigit bibirnya menahan isak tangisnya... sungguh ia tak kuat melihat Yunho yang serapuh itu...

Tapi tangan itu... Jemari itu...Bibir itu...

Bukan miliknya lagi. Raga itu telah mengkhianatinya...

"Hiks..." Jaejong merosot jatuh ke lantai.

Mengapa Tuhan membuat ia merasakan rasa sesakit ini?

Yunho memeluk Jaejong yang rapuh, Jaejong menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho. Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Boo...Maafkan...maafkan aku..." Rintih Yunho sambil terus memeluk Jaejong. Jaejong menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak...'

Jaejong merasa pundaknya basah oleh tangisan Yunho...

Sementara Yunho merasa dadanya basah oleh tangisan Jaejong...

Seandainya waktu bisa diputar ulang,

Hal ini pasti tak akan terjadi...

**END**

**PEN NAME : TALK MORE**

**23 MARET 2013**

**21.42**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! #AUTHOR DIPUKULIN YUNJAE SHIPPER**

**GA TAU KENAPA TIBA-TIBA SAYA MOOD BANGET BIKIN CERITA SEDIH BEGINI ;(**

**KASIAN YA JAE JAE... SABAR YA JAE , MAAFIN SAYA YA JAEJAE MEMBUAT MERASAKAN SAKIT YANG BANGET-BANGET T_T**

**SEANDAINYA AUTHOR YANG ADA DIPOSISIMU PASTI AUTHOR UDAH BUNUH DIRI DEH KALO PUNYA SUAMI KAYAK YUNHO GITU! #GANTUNG YUNHO DIMONAS NEMENIN ANAS**

**OK... MAAFIN AUTHOR YA ... UDAH PUBLISH NEW STORY PADAHAL YANG LAEN AJA BELON DILANJUTIN :D HEHEHE...**

**SEMOGA PUAS YA DENGAN FANFICT YANG SAYA BUAT WALAU SEDERHANA SEPERTI INI :)**

**INI SAYA BUAT KHUSUS BUAT PENGGEMAR YUNJAE :)**

**OH IYA INI FANFICT SAYA JUGA BUAT CHO SUNGKYU :)**

**SOAL FANFICT SAYA YANG 'HEY YOU!' SAMA 'I AM YOURS! SO DONT LEAVE ME AGAIN!' ITU HOMIN SEMUA :D TAPI YANG ' I AM YOURS ...' MASIH GALAU... GA TAU HOMIN GA TAU YUNJAE...**

**INI BUAT YANG NGEREQUEST YUNJAE KE SAYA :D MAAF KALAU TIDAK MEMUASKAN :)**

**SAYA KAN BUAT INI KARENA SAYA NGANGGUR DI MALAM MINGGU GINI...**

**MAKLUM AUTHOR JOMBLO XD HEHEHE**

**AUTHOR LGI DIRUMAH NENEK! SINYAL JELEK BANGEEEET ...**

**MASA BUKA SATU LAMAN AJA SETENGAH JAM :((( GA KONEK KONEK PULA! HARUS DI REFRESH TERUS =_=!**

**JADI UPDATENYA TELAT BGT.. **

**JADI...**

**.**

**.**

**(^-^)*PAIPAI~~~ C U NEXT TIME :***


End file.
